A wink is all it took
by canadiangurl1989
Summary: Jimmy meets a girl unlike no other. She doesn't care about his hands or his life style. She just cares about him. Jimmy smut.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that you know. This story goes back and forth between the two point of views. Hope you all like it.

* * *

My best friend is dragging me down to Jupiter, Florida, from our home town of Hobe, Florida. She wanted to go see the freak show, but I had no interest in it. The way how people treat people because they don't look like them, it is actually disgusting. Twisty is just obsessed with this type of stuff. She loves the weird and the uncommon things about life. I just looked at her as we got into her car.

"I am so excited Sheba, aren't you excited?" All my friends call me Sheba, even tho my name is Stacy. I got the nickname because most of the guys around here find me attractive, even tho I want nothing to do with them really.

"Why would I be excited about this Twisty? I am only doing this because you wouldn't stop begging me to come and see it with you, and you also needed to tell your parents that you are spending the night with me." Like we do every Saturday night since the end of school.

"Oh come on, you might even find a guy. I'm glad you finally dumped Benny. You are to good for him anyways." Twisty said as we pulled out of her long driveway and onto the road, driving towards Jupiter. I just shrugged my shoulders at her.

"I'm in no mood to see if I can find a man tonight. Look I will try to have fun, only because I agreed to this because your birthday is next week."

"You sure are dressed up for someone who isn't trying to find a man." I just looked down at what I was wearing. I was just wearing a maroon coloured, halter top style dress. I looked at what Twisty was wearing.

"You are wearing practically what I am wearing, except in a different colour and it has polka dots. Besides this is the lightest dress I own, and it is very warm out."

"The thing is, I am trying to find a man. Well at least someone to have some fun with tonight." I just rolled my eyes at her. One thing I will admit about my best friend, she sure loves to have fun. She is always telling me that I have to loosen up, and have some fun. I might just listen to her advice for once. Who knows what tonight will bring.

The ride down to Jupiter didn't take long. It took about twenty minutes with some traffic, because everyone was heading in the same direction we were headed in. Twisty parked her car, and we got out and I slung my arm through Twisty's and we walked arm and arm together towards the line up of people. Twisty had the tickets, bought and paid for. She came down earlier in the week and got them. She wanted to make sure she had the tickets. We finally were close enough to the front of the line that I was able to see inside the tent. I didn't even realize that we were the first ones' in line until I heard a very sexy voice say. "Ticket please."

I looked at the man who just said that, and my breath literally got caught in my throat. He was beautiful, with his short, dirty blonde hair, that had just enough grease in it. I couldn't help but just look at him. He held my gaze as he took the tickets from Twisty.

"Well I hope you pretty ladies enjoy to-nights' show," and the very sexy man gave us a wink. As we walked into the tent, I couldn't help but look back at him. I don't think I have ever been more aroused in my life, and that is saying something. His shirt literally fit him perfectly, his voice, that hair, all I can say is yummy. We sit down in front row, and I couldn't help but look around for that handsome man.

I could feel Twisty laughing beside me. "Why are you laughing at me?" I asked her. "Well my dear, dear Sheba, I have never seen you look so flustered in my whole entire life. Usually it is the other way around with you. It's nice to see that you are human, and you can get all giddy over a guy." I just slapped her shoulder. What else could I do? She was right. I watched as Twisty caught the eye of a young man, and they started to flirt back and forth with each other.

The show finally started and I couldn't help but wonder what happened to that handsome man. He wasn't very far from my mind once the show started.

* * *

JIMMY's POV:

I got stuck working the ticket line again. I just put on my gloves and did what I was supposed to do. At least I am out here where it isn't so hot. Inside that tent is way to hot for my liken. I got to see all the pretty girls out here, and flirt with them before they go inside and see how much of a freak I actually am. I got to the front of the line, where the podium was, and started to ask people for their tickets.

There were a lot of girls tonight, and they all looked at me up and down, but some were to young, or some just didn't catch my eye. About half way into the line up, I looked up and I saw this angel just standing there. She was in a maroon, coloured dress that showed just the right amount of cleavage, had beautiful red hair, with the bluest eyes I have ever seen in my life. I

could feel myself just biting my lip, trying to hold back a moan. I could feel my trousers get tighter as she came closer. Thank God for the podium, or I would have surely embarrassed myself. I was finally able to find my voice. "Ticket please." I watched as her eyes snapped to me, and she just held my gaze. I took the tickets from the lady she was with, and said,

"Well I hope you pretty ladies enjoy to-nights' show", and gave them a wink. I watched as they walked into the tent, and out of the corner of my eye, I could see the the pretty red head look back at me. I know for a fact I don't have chance with her, the moment she sees me up on stage, with my hands.

Once everyone was inside, I went around to the back entrance of the tent, and just started to look for the pretty girl from earlier. I found her in the front row, and just watched her. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. She was just beautiful.

My mom just was just finishing up her act, and I knew my turn was next. As I was getting ready to go on stage, I couldn't help but look one last time at her.

"Next up is our very own Lobster Boy, Jimmy Darling." I walked on stage to clapping and applause and I couldn't even look in her direction. I just did what I normally do. I just know after this moment, I probably wouldn't be seeing her again.

* * *

Stacy/Sheba's POV:

All the acts were fantastic, and I tried to ignore all the rude comments around me. People forget that the people who are entertaining us tonight are also human beings. The second to last act was being called on stage.

"Next up is our very own Lobster Boy, Jimmy Darling." I clapped along with everyone else, and I watched as the handsome man from earlier came on stage.

He held up his deformed hands, and the spot light just flashed on him. I could see why the called him Lobster Boy, but didn't mean he wasn't any less handsome. Besides, I wonder what those hands could do. When he was done with his act, he turned and faced the crowd and bowed.

I think Twisty and I clapped the loudest. He looked over at us, and he just held my gaze. I couldn't help myself, I gave him a wink, and he winked back at me.

"Well, well, well my dear friend. I think one of us is going to be getting lucky tonight."

"Please Twisty, I don't even know him."

"Well I can tell by the look on your face Stacy, that you want him to do dirty things with you." I couldn't help but blush. She knows me way to well. We got up after the last act was over, and the young man who Twisty was flirting with came up to her and they started talking and before I knew it, she was telling me that she would be back later on. She is probably going back to her car right now and climbing in the backseat. That lucky, lucky doll.

I started walk slowly back to her car. Personally I don't care if I have to stand beside it until they are done, I was not standing by the tent all by myself.

"Hey beautiful, you here alone?" Some creepy old man asked me. I just ignored him and just kept on walking. "If you are alone, I can give you a real good time." He tried again. "Hey I'm talking to you." He grabbed my arm and spun me around. "I have been watching you all night. You are a pretty thing aren't you?" This nasty man said to me. "Leave me the fuck alone." It was his turn to ignore me now. He started to grab my boobs, my butt, anywhere he could get his hands on. I was fighting him the best I could but he was too strong.

Next thing I knew, the nasty old man was flung off of me. I lifted my head and saw that it was Jimmy Darling.

* * *

Jimmy's POV:

I was outside, trying to wrap my head around what just happened in there. She actually winked at me. She wasn't disgusted by me, and if I dare say it, she looked turned on by me as well. I just stayed outside until the show ended. It wasn't my turn to help tonight, and the breeze is finally cool enough outside. I watched as all the people left, some were walking home, some were driving home. Some of them spotted me and they looked at my hands, that were covered by gloves, and walked away from me as fast as they could. I was used to that.

I was just about to head into my tent went I heard a girl say. "Leave me the fuck alone," and I went to investigate. It was the pretty girl from before, and this old man had her in her arms, just putting his hands on her. She was trying to put up a fight, but he was over powering her. I saw red as I walked over to them, and I flung him off her.

"Like the lady said, leave her the fuck alone. Leave before I call the cops, or worse old man." I didn't even give him time to talk. I lifted him off the ground and put him on his own two feet, and pushed him away from us. He walked away as fast as he could. I turned back to the pretty lady, and she was just shaking.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, but she just grabbed onto me. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her as close as possible. "Do you want to go to my tent or to who ever drove you here?" Please pick tent. "We can go to your tent." She wasn't letting go, so I just picked her up, and walked the short distance to my tent. I laid her on my bed, and I made sure the flaps were closed properly.

"Thank you for doing that Jimmy." She said as I walked to my bed and sat beside her. There was a chair right beside my bed, but I didn't want to be to far away from her. "No problem darlin'. By the way, what is your name. You know my name but yet I don't know yours." She just smirked at me. My name is Stacy, but all my friends call me Sheba."

I gave her the once over, and I knew exactly why she was called Sheba."Well Stacy, it is nice to meet you." I gave her another wink, she seemed to like those. Next thing I knew, she gave me a kiss on the cheek. I just smiled to myself. So I wasn't going crazy, she does like me. "What was that for pretty lady?"

"Just wanted to say thank you."

"Well you can thank me like that anytime." I said to her. She smiled at me and went in to kiss my cheek again, but this time I was ready for her. I turned my head and caught her lips in a heated kiss. Stacy must of liked it because she didn't pull back, she just kissed me harder. She ran her fingers through my hair, and that made me moan. When I moaned, it made her moan and she pulled at my hair. I couldn't take it anymore, I lifted her off of my bed and onto my lap. I pulled her dress off until she was just in her sexy lingerie. It was like she knew she was going to have sex tonight.

I pushed my cloth covered cock into her cloth covered pussy. Her juices were just soaking right through her panties and I could just smell her, and she smelled delicious. I pushed her pussy even harder onto my cock, and the sexiest moan came out of her mouth. "Oh fuck Jimmy." "Ya you like that darlin. You like the feel of my cock?" Stacy couldn't help but just moan louder for me. I started to nip and kiss along her neck, and she even tasted delicious. While I was feasting on her neck, she unbuttoned my shirt and threw it on the ground.

Her hands felt wonderful as she ran them all over my chest and biceps. My hands, that still had the gloves on, were on her hips, just grinding her into me. We were practically fucking. The only thing in the way was her underwear and my pants and boxers. I felt her take my left hand off of her hip, and she held it right in front of her. I just stared at her as she took the glove off. She ran her beautiful hand all over my deformed one. I lowered my head in shame, and I felt her other hand lift my head to look at her. She didn't break our gaze and I watched in amazement as this incredibly sexy woman took two of the fused fingers and put them in her mouth, and started to suck on them.

I'm not going to lie, I think I actually came a little in my own pants. That was probably the hottest thing I have ever seen in my life, and I have seen my fare share of sexy things. I felt a growl form in my chest and I let it out. I lifted us both off of my bed and I laid her back on it. I didn't care anymore, I tore off her panties, and buried my face between her sexy legs.

I took a hold of her clit in between my teeth and sucked on it like it a candy cane. She moaned, "Oh my god Jimmy, yes," and arched her back off my bed, and ran her fingers through my hair, and when I bit gently on her clit, she pulled at my hair and pushed my face harder into her pussy. I started to lap and suck at the juices that were just coming out of her. I could feel my chin was just covered in her juices and it made my already hard cock, even harder if that was possible.

I pulled my face away much to her disappointment. She leaned on her arms to look down at me to watch was I was doing. I got up and stood in front of her and I held her gaze as I slowly brought my hand to her pussy and not going to lie, her ass. I'm pretty sure she is so turned on she doesn't care what ends where. Her ass was already lubed up from all of her juices and my spit. I watched as her legs began to tremble with the thought of my hand in her.

Stacy threw her head back, and moaned as load as possible as I worked my hand into her very tight pussy, and even tighter ass.. I think everyone in Jupiter and the surrounding counties heard her, and I didn't give a fuck. I moved my hand in and out of her slowly. "Please Jimmy." I heard her softly say. "Please what Stacy." I knew what she wanted, I just wanted her to say it. Stacy leaned on her left arm and pulled me down to kiss her, hard. "Fuck me Jimmy." I pulled away from her sweet, sweet lips, and just moved my hand even harder.

I will fuck her soon, but I wanted her to cum and clench her sweet pussy and ass all over my hand. She was making the hottest face. "Jimmy, I'm gonna..!" Before I could say anything, she let out a loud scream and she started to ride my hand as she came. I pulled my hand out of her holes, and licked my fingers clean that were in her pussy. I moaned at the taste of her. I hope I get to have her again after tonight. I'm pretty sure that one night with her won't do.

I flipped her over and put her on her hands and knees and kept her there as I finished undressing. I got right behind her and slammed my cock into her. I could't help but moan as I felt how tight and warm she was. I grabbed onto her boobs and pounded into that pussy. All I kept hearing from her was, "Yes, oh my god yes. Jimmy,'' and every time she said my name, it made me go even harder until I was literally pounding into her as hard and as fast as I could.

I had to see her face. I pulled out of her, and flipped her onto her back before she could say anything. I put her legs over my shoulders, and bent her in half as I slammed back into her pussy. "Fuck Stacy. This is the best pussy I have ever felt in my life." Stacy was in so much bliss all she kept murmuring was my name, over and over again.

She pulled my face down for a kiss, and she bit my lip and it actually drew blood, but that turned me on even more. "Who is fucking you?" "You Jimmy." Stacy said as I bit her neck and sucked at the spot I just bit. I felt her cum all over my cock again, and that made me growl in her ear. "I fucking own this pussy. I own your pussy you hear me? You belong to me!" She just moaned and pulled my hand down to her mouth and started to suck on the fingers. "Ya, get them nice and wet. I got a surprise for you."

Stacy started to go crazy on the sucking on my fingers. They were just covered in her spit, and I once again pulled out of her. I got off of my bed, flipped her onto her stomach and pulled her to the edge of the bed. I slammed my cock back into her pussy and fucked her so hard. I thought the bed was going to break. I could feel myself about to cum, but I wasn't having any of that just yet. I took my spit covered fingers, and slowly eased them into her ass. Stacy just moaned and begged me to fuck her even harder. This was probably the hottest sex I have ever had. I watched as her pussy clenched around my cock and I watched as her ass clenched around my hand as she came again.

"I'm gonna cum, and you are going to take it like a good girl." She moaned and pulled away from me. I was confused for a second until she started to pump my cock with her hands and put her mouth over the head of it, and I came in her mouth. I pushed my cock deep into her mouth until her nose was pressed against my crotch. I came deep in her throat, and I thought she would gag and try to pull away, but she just massaged her throat, and she drank all of my cum. I pulled out of her mouth, even tho I didn't want too, and gave her a kiss on her lips. I loved that I could taste myself on her. It meant that I owned her, at least for tonight. I pulled her close to me as we laid on the bed.

I could hear her name being called in the distance. Her friend was looking for her. "Your friend is looking for you." I said to her. Stacy got up, and I gave her butt a little tap. "I wish I didn't have to go Jimmy."

"I wish you didn't have to either. Come back again?" I asked her hopefully. She smiled and nodded her head. The moment she was done getting dressed, she pulled me in for one last kiss, and walked out of my tent, back to her friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that you know. This story goes back and forth between the two point of views. Hope you all like it.

* * *

Stacy's POV:

My lord, I have never done anything like that in my life. There was just something about him that just turned me on. He was very charming, that was for sure. I know for a fact I will be back to see him again. This wasn't going to be a one night stand. I could see Twisty looking all over the place for me. Her hair was a mess and her dress was all crumbled up. I know I didn't look any better. "Twisty!" I called and the look on her face was one of pure joy. She stayed where she was as I walked up to her, and she pulled me into her arms to give me a hug.

"Where have you been? I have been looking all over for you!" She said as she pulled away and looked at me straight in the eyes. She was holding me by my shoulders and I had to shrug to move her arms off of me. "I am fine Twisty. After you left me," which I gave her a pointed look when I said that, "a old man came up to me and tried to get fresh with me, but Jimmy Darling stopped him. We went back to his tent and talked."

"Ya sure, just like how Danny and I 'talked.' " One thing we don't do is talk about our sex lives with each other. I don't need to know the details about her and she doesn't need to know the details about mine. Besides, she might want to have fun with Jimmy if I told her anything, and I am just not willing to share him. I felt her run her finger up my neck. "Nice mark you got there girl. Make sure to cover it up with some powder when we get back to the car. "Good thing your parents went away last night for the next two weeks, or they might have a hissy fit at seeing you like that."

I swatted her hand away and we walked back to her car. "You should take your own advice there. You should see your neck and hair. At least we both had some fun tonight." I said to her as we both sat in the car. We fixed ourselves up before we pulled away from the grounds. No way in Hell were we going to be caught looking like some easy girls, even tho we were tonight.

I cannot lie, the thought of tonight with Jimmy has got me very excited again. I didn't think I could get turned on again, but just even thinking about him, and everything he did, well it turned me on again. I have never been this turned on by anyone in my life. There is just something about Jimmy Darling that will keep me going back.

I am too aroused to even take care of myself tonight. "Twisty I am going back there. Take my house key, you can still spend the night at my place and I will find a way to call you tomorrow." I threw my house key at her, and at that same moment, we were at a stop sign, and I jumped out of the car, and ran back the way we just came. I could hear Twisty yelling, "YOU ARE CRAZY, BUT HAVE FUN!" I couldn't help but laugh as I ran down the dirt road.

* * *

Jimmy's POV:

I had to get out of my tent, it was just way to hot in here now. The smell alone was enough to turn me on and my tent just seemed to smell like her. Dear lord, what a woman. A lady in the streets but a freak in the bed. I walked outside and just enjoyed the cool night air, trying to calm myself down. I didn't need to be all turned on now.

Some of the people who I consider my family walked past me, saying hello, but could tell I didn't want to talk much. Not right now at least. My mind was on one thing and one thing alone, Stacy. I hope she does come back like she said she would. I closed the tent flaps and decided to do a quick walk around the grounds to make sure everything was in order, but even on my walk, all I could think about was her. I think I am going to need a drink tonight to help me fall asleep.

The walk around the grounds took me about 20 minutes, and I got back to my tent, but I noticed one thing that was off. It wasn't closed like how I left it. Was I imagining things? I was certain that I closed them up. I opened the flaps just a little so I could look inside, and I felt my trousers get super tight. There was Stacy, standing in my tent, undressing.

I walked into my tent silently and tied the flaps, and made sure that no one could look in. I watched as this beautiful woman undressed right before my eyes. I don't think she knew I was even there. I walked quietly up behind her, and ran my hand through her hair. She stiffened up a little bit and reached for the hand running through her hair, but she relaxed the moment she touched my hand, and realized who it was.

I pulled her head back and gave her a deep kiss, which she moaned into my mouth. I pulled her right against my body, but kept a hold of her hair. "My, my, my what a naughty little girl you are. Didn't you have enough earlier?" I heard a very breathy 'no' come from her sexy mouth. I took my other hand, the one that wasn't holding her hair, and ran it down her sexy body. I could feel her shivering as I softly touched her.

My hand touched the outside of her pussy, and I just traced the lips of her pussy. She did something I never saw a girl do before. She held my hand with her two hands, and impaled herself onto my hand, and started to ride my hand. Where the hell has this girl been my whole life?

"Ya, your my dirty slut. Whose hand are you fucking ridin' now." I bit her neck after I asked her that. Stacy didn't answer. I bit her neck a little bit harder. "I asked you a question." "OH FUCK. Fuck Jimmy, it is you. It is fucking you!" I pushed her off of my hand even tho I didn't want too. I guess I must of pushed her a little to hard, she landed face first in my bed, but it didn't seem to faze her one bit. Stacy just turned herself over and laid on her back. I couldn't take my eyes off of her sexy body. She was running her hands all over her chest, and was squeezing her fine tits. She stared at me straight in the eyes as she squeezed and pinched her nipples.

Never looking away from her, I started to undress. I paused when I watched one of her hands that were playing with her boobs, run down her stomach and she stuck a finger straight into her pussy. I took my time undressing, as I was afraid she would stop fingering herself if I went any faster. "Add another finger baby." I said and she complied. Now two fingers were in her beautiful, tight pussy. I think she will do anything for me if I ask her too.

I pulled a chair up beside my bed, and sat down and I watched her. I didn't even bother to touch myself. All this cum was going to be for her. "Two more fingers baby," and I watched in amazement as she struggled to fit the two more fingers into her pussy, but she got them in there. "Fuck Jimmy." I heard her say over and over again as her hand went as fast as it could in and out of pussy.

I saw her stiffen and Stacy moaned as loud as she could. She was working her fingers super fast, and I knew she came all over hands. I was about to to grab her fingers to taste her once more, but she was faster then me. Stacy stuck the four fingers into her mouth and she sucked on them. I sat there amazed as she cleaned her own fingers with her pretty mouth. I couldn't move any faster if I tried. I got up out of the chair I was in and laid right next to her in my bed.

Stacy pulled me to her and we kissed once again. I hope she never gets tired of kissing me. Stacy ran her hand down my chest, down my stomach and stopped right at my cock. I moaned as loud as I could the moment she wrapped her hand around me.I laid on my back and just enjoyed the pleasure of her hand jerking me off. What a lovely feeling. This happened for a bit, and I just closed my eyes. This felt wonderful.

I felt the bed move, and looked at Stacy as she was on her knees right beside me. She swung her one leg over me so she was just hovering over my cock. Her one hand was still on my cock, and we looked into each others eyes as she guided me into her. At the same time, we both moaned as loud as possible as she settled her pussy onto her my cock.

I didn't give her time to adjust. I started to move my hips, forcing her to bounce on my cock. My hands were on her hips, forcing her to go at my speed. I couldn't believe that this goddess was here once again, riding me like the world was going to end the next day. Holy fucking shit, she felt amazing. "Jimmy, oh Jimmy, ya just like that, fuck my pussy." Stacy moaned as I fucked her pussy very deep and hard.

"This pussy was made to be fucked by me, and only me, you got that? You belong to me now. Who do you belong to?" I asked her as I jabbed my cock even harder into her pussy. She didn't have to say a word as I felt her cum all over my cock. "Ya, you belong to me. You can only come for me now. No one else. My cock is the only one allowed to fuck you." I think she liked it when I talked like that. All I could feel was her cum again all over me.

I sat up, and I twisted her until her back was against my chest. I didn't care at that moment if I hurt her or not, but I don't think I did as I felt her pussy get wetter if that was possible. She placed her arms around my neck, and pulled me as close as possible so she was looking into my eyes. She ground her ass into my lap and she bit her lip as she looked at me.

"Jimmy, fuck my ass." Her face was bright red as she said that, but I didn't dare question her. We pulled away from each other, and I took my hand and put it her pussy to get it nice and wet. I kept my hand still in her pussy as she rocked it back and forth, just coating it with her juices. I pulled my hand out and I did what I did earlier. I slowly worked my hand into her ass, and I stretched it out for my cock to fit in there.

I placed the tip of my cock against the opening of her ass, and slowly pushed it in to her glorious tight ass. I don't think I will last that long in here. I started to move slowly, but she was having none of that. "Come on baby, fuck my ass like I know you want too." I think she almost regret saying that, because the next thing Stacy knew was that I pulled her as hard and as fast as I could against me, and we laid down, and I spread her legs like an eagle and her ass was just wide open, and I pounded into her like there was no tomorrow. I know at this pace, I would not be lasting long at all. Her ass just kept clenching around me and it was just an amazing feeling.

"Oh Jimmy. Yes, fuck yes. Cum in my ass. Cum in me please." Stacy moaned and I couldn't take it anymore. "You want my cum?" I felt her ass clench around me, so I knew that was yes. "Here it comes baby." With that I held her hips against me and I kept as still as I could while I emptied into her ass. Stacy looked at me with big eyes, and I knew she was cumming once again. I didn't want to leave her ass, but I know it would start to hurt soon if I didn't.

I pulled out slowly, and I watched as my cum spilled out of her ass. I laid down on my bed, and I pulled her right down beside me. "I thought you left with your friend Stacy." I gave her a kiss on the forehead after I said that. "I was still turned on, gave her my house key because she is spending the night at my place while my parents are gone, and hopped out of her car, and ran all the way back here."

I gave her a gentle kiss on her mouth. "Well darlin, I am glad you did. Now I am mighty tired, and I think you are too. I think it time for us to sleep. I pulled her even closer to me, and she snuggled right into my arms. Before I knew it, we were both asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that you know. This story goes back and forth between the two point of views. Hope you all like it.

* * *

Jimmy's POV:

Last night was amazing. What a night. Was it all a dream? Or did it actually happen? I couldn't help but think as I started to slowly wake up. I tried to move my arm, but I couldn't move it. I looked over and saw the beautiful red hair that I have come to adore, sprawled all over my bicep and my pillow. I put my other arm over Stacy and pulled her close to me. She just snuggled deep into my arms, but didn't wake up. This might sound creepy, but I just stared at her, and watched her sleep. I didn't want this moment to end, but I knew I had to wake her up soon. She might think she made a horrible mistake and not ever want to see me again, or she might want to stay here for a bit.

I gave her a kiss on the forehead, and her eyes fluttered open. "Good morning good lookin', how did you sleep?" I asked her and watched her as she sat up and she stretched. I can't lie, I liked my lips as I watched her. She is just so beautiful. "Mmmm I slept wonderful Jimmy, and yourself?" She asked me as she turned to face me. She was leaning on her arm and before I could answer she pulled me in close and gave me the sweetest kiss of life.

I pulled away from her mouth and gave her kisses all over her face and down her neck. I saw the hickey I left on her neck from yesterday, and I nipped and kissed all over neck and shoulder. I ran my hands over her gorgeous body and I kissed my way down. I squeezed and squeezed her beautiful breasts. They were just so big and wonderful. They were like the perfect boobies.

"Mmmmm Jimmy, that feels wonderful, and I hate to stop but where is the bathroom?" Stacy asked me.

Of course she had to go. Who knows when was the last time she went. "Sad to say my dear, but you must get dressed for that. I don't have a bathroom in here." We pulled apart from each other. I got dressed before she did. It didn't take me long. I sat on my bed and watched her get dressed for the second time in two days. After she was done getting dressed, we walked out of the tent hand in hand.

I saw my mother, and she called me over. I looked over at Stacy to see if she wanted to go, but before I could even ask her, she was pulling me over to meet her. She sure wasn't shy. Stacy held her hand out as we were right in front of my mother. "Hello, my name is Stacy." She said as she shook my mothers' hand.

"Hello my dear, my name is Ethel Darling. Nice to meet you." My mother looked at Stacy with a weird expression on her face. Not one of disgust or anything, just looking at her, wondering why Stacy hasn't said anything about her beard probably. Before those two could talk any further, I decided to say something.

"Good morning mom. I have to take Stacy to the washroom as that is where we were heading before you called us over. My mother gave me a pointed look and I knew what that look means. That me and her were going to be having a talk later. "Nice to meet you ." Stacy said to my mother.

"Before you go dear, if you would like to talk some more we can. Away from my son?"

I didn't let Stacy answer, I just whisked her away from my mom as fast as I could. We weren't to far away from the bathrooms, and Stacy went into one and did her business. I waved hello to a few of my friends and Stacy didn't spend long in there.

"So what do you want to do today Stacy?" I could just spend all day in bed with her. I had no where to be today. Heck, there wasn't even a show going on tonight. Elsa had to be some where, so she decided to give us the night off.

"I could think of a few ideas Jimmy." She said in a sexy voice.

I'm not going to lie, I think I actually might of dragged her back to my tent. I literally didn't pay any attention to any one around me. We got to my tent, and she pushed me onto my bed, and she made sure the flaps were nice and closed. She walked back to me, and the moment she got close enough, I pulled her close and made her sit across my lap. I didn't care about being naked at this point.

I lifted her off of me for a second with one arm, and I pulled my pants down with the other hand. I bunched up her dress and moved her underwear to the side, and I settled her on top of me, and I slammed her onto my cock. This is what heaven must feel like. Stacy hung onto me as I bounced her up and down. "My god Jimmy. You feel so fucking good." This gorgeous girl said in my ear as her head was buried in the crook of my neck. I pulled her away from my neck and pulled her face to mine and gave her hard, deep kiss. I leaned my forehead against hers, and I saw her eyes were looking downwards, and not at me. I followed her look and I watched her, watch my cock as it slammed into her pussy over and over again.

"That's right you watch that cock. You belong to me now. No one else. That pussy and that ass can only be fucked by me. You understand me?"

"Yes Jimmy, only you, only you!" Stacy moaned as she started to ride me cock as fast as she could. "Ohhh Jimmy, I'm gonna cum. Cum with me?" Stacy half asked, half moaned as I started to fuck her even harder. The thought of finally cumming in her pussy just sent me over the edge. In less then 24 hours, my cum will have been in all her holes. I held her still as I pushed our lower halves even closer together.

I watched as Stacy's eyes rolled into the back of her head the moment she felt my cock explode in her pussy. I closed my eyes, and just enjoyed the feeling. I jerked my hips a couple of times making sure she got every last drop. I know it will be running down her leg, but I didn't care.

"Fuck Jimmy. I can't get enough of you." This beautiful angel said to me.

"Same here darlin. There is just something about you." I said to her. I pulled out of her glorious pussy and I watched my cum spill down her legs. I pulled her dress off and she took off her bra and panties. I got undressed as well, and we both laid in my bed, facing each other. I wanted to get to know her more. I never felt like this before.

"So tell me about yourself Stacy."

"Well Jimmy, I am from Hobe. I just finished school this past May, and I am 18 years old. My parents want me to go to university but I don't know if I want too. Well not right away. I am an only child, and I live with both my parents. My mother is a stay at home mom, and my dad is a doctor and yourself Jimmy?"

I didn't want to get into my life story with her, but I asked her, and she answered, so I figured I should as well.

"My mother home schooled me until I was 14. That is when she left school, and she felt like she couldn't teach me anymore. My really don't know who my father is, even tho I am pretty sure it is the strong man. You met my mother, Ethel. I would never think about going to university or anything like that."

"Don't say that Jimmy. If you want, I can help you with anything you need, but there will be a charge." She had a wicked look in her eyes when she said that.

"Pray tell what that may be?" I gave her a playful smirk.

"Go out with me. I know we hardly know each other, and we have done somethings backwards, but I would like to get to know you better...outside the bedroom and what not."

"Well aren't you bold Stacy. You don't hear of to many girls asking a guy out, but of course. Heads up tho my dear, I am not welcomed in many places because of who I am."

"We can even just hang out around here Jimmy, I don't really care, but I just want to get to know you and something in my mind is wanting me to ask you out. The sex is fantastic by the way, but I just don't want us to be like that."

I gave her a deep kiss when she said that. Who would of thought that a girl like her would be interested in me, and wants to be seen with me in public. I just hope she ready for the looks, and us getting kicked out of places. Most places don't want people like me in their resturants.

I started to kiss her neck once more to let her know I was ready to go again.


End file.
